


Навсегда этот августовский день

by kittymara



Category: Death and the Maiden - Ray Bradbury, Ray Bradbury - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать лет, Кларинда Митчелл вернулась домой с танцев в сопровождении Уилли Уинчестера. Прощаясь, он нежно поцеловал ее в щеку и пожелал спокойной ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навсегда этот августовский день

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: для более полного понимания характера героини рекомендуется прочитать рассказ «Смерть и дева»

В ночь, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать лет, Кларинда Митчелл вернулась домой с танцев в сопровождении Уилли Уинчестера. Прощаясь, он нежно поцеловал ее в щеку и пожелал спокойной ночи. Кларинда немного постояла на веранде, слушая пение сверчков и зябко кутаясь в его пиджак. И уж они постарались на славу, слаженно выводя рулады. Когда его светлая рубашка растаяла в ночной тьме, она проскользнула в дом. Посреди холла на столе тускло горела маленькая бронзовая лампа. Кларинда прикоснулась к абажуру, расшитому фальшивыми жемчужинками, нажала на выключатель и прошла дальше. Возле лестницы на второй этаж она с облегчением сбросила тесные туфли, сняла тонкие чулки и распустила волосы. Затем бесшумно поднялась по прохладным ступеням, вошла в свою комнату и затворила дверь. Из дома она больше никогда не выходила. 

Не помогли ни увещевания встревоженных родителей, ни уговоры подруг. Кларинда без каких-либо объяснений отказалась выходить к гостям и не желала ни с кем разговаривать. Она согласилась ненадолго впустить доктора Смита, лечившего ее с рождения. После осмотра он, растерянно качая головой, предложил обратиться к известному профессору, специализирующемуся на нервных расстройствах. Мистер и миссис Митчелл немедленно последовали его совету. Соблазненный очень высоким гонораром, профессор сделал исключение и приехал в Гринтаун аж из самого Спрингфилда, чтобы осмотреть пациентку на дому, а не в рабочем кабинете. Никакого толку от его визита не получилось. За двадцать минут Кларисса не ответила ни на один вопрос и даже не взглянула в его сторону, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как солнечный зайчик весело скачет по стене и плотным шторам. Немного раздраженный ее упрямством, профессор вышел в коридор и увидел родителей. Они сидели в плетеных креслах и трогательно держались за руки, тщетно пытаясь скрыть тревогу. 

— Как ее самочувствие, профессор? Она хоть что-нибудь объяснила? — миссис Митчелл вскочила и стремительно пошла навстречу. 

Он важно откашлялся и тщательно протер очки носовым платком, обдумывая свои слова, прежде чем произнести их вслух. Мистер Митчелл незаметно подошел, встал рядом с женой и взял ее за руку.

— Я посоветовал бы положить вашу дочь в клинику неврозов. Там работают очень хорошие специалисты. Они понаблюдают за ней, проведут всестороннее обследование и назначат лечение, которое непременно поможет, — сухо ответил профессор. 

Миссис Митчелл ужасно побледнела и прижала ладонь ко рту, сдерживая рыдания. 

— Неужели это обязательно? — спросил мистер Митчелл. — Она же все равно не выходит из дома. 

— Боюсь, что да. Здесь ей невозможно помочь. Разве что... я могу прописать какое-нибудь успокоительное. 

— Если вы отправите меня в психушку... — негромко послышалось из-за двери. 

Мистер Митчелл вытащил из кармана пиджака подписанный чек, поблагодарил за консультацию, вежливо попрощался и выпроводил профессора прочь. Кларинда торжествующе улыбнулась, подошла к трюмо и накинула на зеркало пиджак, принадлежавший Уилли, а маленькое ручное зеркальце безжалостно раздавила каблуком.

***

На следующий день пришел Уилли. Уилли... Двадцать один год, вьющиеся каштановые волосы, карие глаза, на дне которых прячется озорная смешинка, полные губы, белоснежные зубы с маленькой щербинкой и россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках. Уилли Уинчестер... У него было ладное, крепко сбитое тело, длинные ноги, широкие плечи и светлая голова, в которой нашлось место для множества честолюбивых планов. Он учился на инженера и собирался непременно преуспеть в скором будущем. Но все это было не так уж и важно. Ведь Кларинда любила его просто за то, что он существует на свете и делает ее счастливой. Именно из-за его солнечной улыбки сильно бьется сердце и хочется петь и летать подобно птице. Ради него она была готова на все, даже на немыслимое. 

— Наконец-то ты пришел, Уилли! — с облегчением воскликнула миссис Митчелл и крепко обняла его. — С ней творится что-то нехорошее. Я очень беспокоюсь. 

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Митчелл. Скорее всего, она переживает из-за какой-нибудь мелочи. Такое иногда случается с девушками. Могу я увидеться с ней? — спросил он. 

— Конечно, — сказала она и тут же повела его наверх. 

Уилли целый час простоял возле комнаты. Не подействовали ни стук в дверь, ни мольбы матери. Кларинда не открыла. Все это время она просидела на полу, слушая голос и дыхание Уилли. И запоминала, запоминала, запоминала. Потом он ушел.

Вечером Кларинда спустилась в столовую, села на стул и чинно расправила на коленях салфетку. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы он приходил, — разрезая бифштекс на маленькие кусочки, сказала она. 

— Но как же так, дорогая? Что случилось? Вы поссорились? Или Уилли обидел тебя чем-то? — расстроенная миссис Митчелл засыпала ее вопросами. 

Мистер Митчелл пил неразбавленный виски и угрюмо молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— С чего ты взяла, мама? Я просто не хочу его видеть. Никогда. И не передавайте писем или записок, я не стану читать. И никаких цветов, — холодно ответила Кларинда. 

— А мы с папой думали, что у вас серьезно. Ведь Уилли такой приятный молодой человек и очень толковый. Все говорят, что он далеко пойдет. Между прочим, мистер Кларк собирается сделать его компаньоном, — печально произнесла миссис Митчелл. 

— В общем, так. Больше повторять не стану. Если он придет хотя бы еще раз в наш дом, я прыгну с крыши или отравлюсь. Так и знайте, — пригрозила Кларинда, поднялась и, бросив смятую салфетку на стол, удалилась в свою комнату.

Миссис Митчелл не смогла сдержать слез, когда увидела, что муж наливает полный стакан виски.

***

Однако Уилли не сдавался и приходил раз за разом. Каждое воскресенье в любую погоду он стоял в саду, прислонившись к старой яблоне, или сидел в плетеном кресле и смотрел на окно, надеясь хоть краем глаза увидеть Кларинду. Но шторы в ее комнате всегда были плотно задернуты. Миссис Митчелл неизменно приносила кувшин с холодным чаем или горячим пуншем — в зависимости от времени года. Он благодарил ее, жадно слушал скудные новости о Кларинде, и они обменивались грустными, понимающими улыбками.

Незаметно прошло три года. И вот настал день, когда Уилли не появился. В это воскресенье он женился на племяннице мистера Кларка и стал управляющим его фабрики. Он хранил верность жене до конца жизни. Клятвы, данные у алтаря, не были для него пустым звуком. Поэтому Уилли никогда больше не приходил к дому Митчеллов и старался обходить его стороной, чтобы случайно не поддаться соблазну.

***

Кларинда прожила много лет, не выходя из дома. Ее добровольное затворничество разделила негритянка Сара, служившая в доме Митчеллов с четырнадцати лет. Она готовила еду, поддерживала порядок в доме, ходила за покупками, оплачивала счета, следила, чтобы хозяйка вовремя принимала лекарства, а когда та почти ослепла, читала ей вслух по вечерам.

К девяноста годам Кларинда многое забыла. Да и о чем было помнить? Большая часть жизни прошла впустую, в четырех стенах большого дома. Но один день она помнила четко, в мельчайших деталях, словно он закончился только что, буквально минуту назад. Это был день ее восемнадцатилетия.

В то утро Кларинду поздравили родители, днем пришли друзья на праздничный обед, потом Уилли повел ее на прогулку. Стоял прекрасный летний день. Казалось бы, точно такой же, как череда прошедших до него и последующих за ним. И все-таки этот был совершенно особенный. Они катались на лодке в парке; сходили в аптеку и полакомились мороженым; посетили аттракционы, где Уилли стрелял в тире по мишеням, выиграл огромную игрушечную собаку и подарил ее Кларинде. А вечером, выслушав строгие наставления родителей, они поехали на танцы в соседний город. 

В клубе было шумно и накурено. Не останавливаясь ни на минуту, играли черные музыканты, быстрый танец сменялся медленным, толпа вокруг отчаянно веселилась, и Кларинда была бесконечно счастлива. В какой-то момент Уилли встретил старого приятеля и вышел, чтобы поговорить с ним. Но прежде он попросил Кларинду никуда не уходить из-за столика. Она послушно ждала, ждала и, почувствовав, что сию секунду должна увидеть его, двинулась следом. 

Снаружи ее оглушила тишина, сквозь которую прорвался знакомый голос. Они стояли чуть в стороне от входа. 

— Видел ее, Джек? Она — богиня. Честное слово, на свете нет женщины прекраснее Кларинды. И очень скоро я попрошу ее стать моей женой, — говорил Уилли.

— Да, настоящая красавица. Очень жаль, что это скоро закончится, — стряхивая пепел на землю, меланхолично ответил тот.

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — возмущенно вскинулся Уилли. 

— Правду, всего лишь навсего правду, дружище. Вот смотри. Вы поженитесь, и через какое-то время обязательно пойдут дети, затем непременно навалятся всякие заботы. Она растолстеет, обвиснет грудь, тело станет дряблым и рыхлым. И, конечно же, появятся морщины и седина. Богиня исчезнет под грудой хлама. Увы, но жизнь беспощадна ко всем. 

— В чем-то ты прав. Как жаль, что невозможно остановить время, чтобы навсегда был август, навсегда этот день до самого конца, — задумчиво сказал Уилли и вскинул голову к небу, усыпанному звездами. 

Джек рассмеялся и потрепал его по плечу.

— Пойдем, а то уведут твою девушку из-под носа, пока ты тут мечтаешь о несбыточном. Пригласишь меня на свадьбу, Уилли? 

Кларинда, не мешкая, вернулась обратно в клуб и направилась к столику.

Несбыточное желание? Как бы не так. И пусть она всего лишь слабая женщина, не способная выжить самостоятельно, как эти суфражистки, которых так осуждают мама и папа. У нее нет хорошего образования и решительности. Что уж там, мисс Кларинда Митчелл — ужасная трусиха, поэтому никогда не сможет уехать из города и бросить родителей. Но кое-что она все-таки сумеет сделать. У нее получится остановить время. Ведь нет ничего невозможного, когда по-настоящему любишь кого-то.

***

В жизни Уилли нашлось место любви и счастью, а также печали. Она, безусловно, нужна. Без нее не ощутишь настоящей радости. Он жил в полную силу и не оглядывался назад. Но в глубине его памяти был тайный уголок, в котором бережно хранились воспоминания о несбывшемся. Уилли умер в окружении детей, внуков и двух правнуков. И в последние минуты жизни его мучил только один вопрос: почему она так поступила со мной? В день похорон любимая внучка, названная по его просьбе Клариндой, вложила в холодную руку деда старинный медальон. 

Внутри была старая черно-белая фотокарточка, аккуратно сложенная вчетверо. На ней красивая девушка в белом платье стоит возле автомобиля и пристально смотрит в объектив. У нее длинные темные волосы, синие глаза, нежная, как персик, кожа и маленькие руки. Руки настоящей леди. И немного грустная улыбка, и ямочки на щеках. В том дне ярко светит солнце, зеленеет трава и сладкий земляничный сок перемазывает губы, а девушке навечно восемнадцать. Так будет всегда. И август никогда не закончится.


End file.
